


Seungmin's Diary

by Kihyunski



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Getting Together, Hyunjin is too curious, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry no Woojin and Chan I forgot them in the story xD dont blame me pls I love them, Very Secret Diary, changlix, minsung - Freeform, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Seungmin ignores Hyunjin since Stray kids went to play a bottle game last night and things weren't in Seungmin's favor, watching your crush peck someone else on the cheek seriously hurts. His Diary knows everything about it and soon does Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 53





	Seungmin's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a while since I posted and other stuff then Monsta x, but I am a multi fandom you know.  
> Anyways this was written partly back in 2018 and now I thought lets finish it, something else could be a nice switch since I have to finish many other fics.
> 
> I reget coming so late with now that woojin has left us, but this wont let me leave him out of my future fics, I even want to write some Chan and Woojin so who knows. 
> 
> This some cute fluff with no smut, one of my main ships in stray kids, give them some love
> 
> Don't expect to much please

Hyunjin sits down against the wall of the practice room, watching his own mirror reflection while he sits there, sipping from his water bottle. The two youngest of the team were still practicing. Seungmin and Jeongin.

  


Hyunjin watches how Seungmin keeps on trying the same choreography over and over again together with Jeongin. The two smiling when it goes wrong but they quickly pick it up giving it another try. Hyunjin wipes his sweat away while catching his breath. He had been longer in this room than anyone else.

  


He is the main dancer after all so, he makes sure that he is the first one to be there, and later on help every member inside and get them to work. Felix and Minho always come together. They are roommates after all, so that was not a surprise. Hyunjin made sure that he always leaves his room soundlessly so Seungmin and Jeongin could sleep a little longer. The younger once needed it the most.

  


Hyunjin offers his water bottle to Changbin who sits down beside him. Hitting his head in the progress against the wall. He probably calculated the distance wrong. Changbin groans and takes the water bottle. Hyunjin giggles at the scene, secretly laughing at his hyung. He stretches his legs and waits for Changbin to start talking.

  


Both are still tired, catching their breathes. Hyunjin lays his head on Changbin shoulder while the older puts the water bottle down beside him. ‘’Felix-ah’’

  


Changbin says and taps on his legs, he spreads them when the rapper turns around after finishing his talk with Jisung and Minho. A smile appears on the Austrelian his face and walks to Changbin. Felix had corrected Jisung on some mistakes and asked Minho to continue with him so he could take a break. Seungmin stood still catching his breath while he was looking to Changbin and Hyunjin.

  


Hyunjin meets Seungmin’s eyes for a second, thinking he saw the younger one looking angry at him but Seungmin had already turned around and continued to dance, so Hyunjin doesn’t think any of it.

  


Lately Seungmin has been acting a more distant towards him but he didn’t know why. It bothers Hyunjin that he didn’t get his usual attention from his favorite maknae, so he goes to his favorite hyung instead.

  


Felix grabs the water bottle and sits down on the ground. Hyunjin removes his head from Changbin’s shoulder when Felix shoves back against the older rapper. ‘’Finally’’

  


Felix says with a relieving breath. His muscles relaxing all at once. Changbin wraps his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a safe feeling.

  


‘’What.. tired already Felixie?’’ Hyunjin says teasing, earning a small fist bump against his shoulder that made him lose his balance, falling softly on the ground. ‘’As if you aren't? Look who lays on the ground’’ Felix says back with a smile.

  


Hyunjin giggles and does no attempt to get up or to answer him. Instead he looks again over the room and sees Jisung and Minho dancing together. Minho holds Jisung’s hips from the behind, helping his boyfriend with the moves. Jisung smiles, the mirror making it more special if Hyunjin was honest. He automatically smiles himself when he sees the smile on Jisung’s face.

  


‘’Can you see it?’’ Changbin asks Hyunjin, making the visual look up.

  


‘’Hmm’’ He says like he didn’t hear it right. Hyunjin sits back up against the wall again. ‘’You were staring at them’’ Changbin finishes.

  


‘’Maybe.. they are so lucky, and so are you two’’ Hyunjin sighs, bending his head forward to stretch his neck a little. Felix smiles, he knew what Hyunjin was talking about. Hyunjin nods his head, not actually agreeing on it since he was the unlucky one.

  


Last night they had played a bottle game. Hyunjin had to kiss Jeongin on his cheek. He was disappointed that the bottle didn’t stop in front of Seungmin back then. It’s not like he could possess the bottle himself, but if he could, he would do it. Because now, things only seem to go from goof to worse between Seungmin and him. The older never saw the younger look angry at him that many times. He couldn’t be jealous, could he?

  


Hyunjins eyes wander over the room to a particular red bag. It was Seungmin’s bag. The bag was open and a small piece of a black notebook was peeking out of it. There was a white sticker on it with the letters Diary. Hyunjin saw Seungmin writing furiously in it last night, only making him more curious about it. Seungmin had the item ever since pre debute. Hyunjin knows that a diary is personally and he can only wonder what Seungmin would have written in it. Probably something about the bottle game.

  


Hyunjin sighs, he really needs to talk to the younger since he starts to miss him, and not just a little bit, but a lot. Changbin starts to worry about Hyunjin when the younger rapper keeps on looking down. ‘’Something wrong Hyunjin?’’

  


‘’I’m going back to the dorms’’ Hyunjin announces while shaking his head. He had been here too long already and his thoughts didn’t get any better from watching the couples, and Seungmin being with Jeongin. Felix looks with pouty lips to Hyunjin. ‘’Take care hyung and can you take my bag with you?’’

  


Felix asks with puppy eyes. Hyunjin swear that if Felix couldn’t be this cute he would have said no. ‘’Sure’’The older gets up and grabs Felix his bag. He swings it over his shoulder, turning around when he also feels a tap on it. Hyunjin looks to Jeongin that was standing in front of him with Seungmin’s bag in his hands. ‘’Uhm, can you take Seungmin’s bag with you too? We are planning on staying a bit longer and he doesn’t need it anymore, so he asked me to ask you to bring it back to the dorms’’

  


Hyunjin looks to Seungmin who quickly avoids his eyes by looking away. Hyunjin just nods to be a good hyung and also takes his bag. Sadness enters his heart about the fact that Seungmin didn’t came to him but sending their maknae. Hyunjin sighes one more time before exciting the roo. Mumbling a goodbye to everyone.

  


It only takes a few stairs for Hyunjin to be back in the dorms. He quickly walks to Felix his room and throws the younger his bag inside, not caring to where the item landed, it wasn’t his problem anymore.

  


Hyunjin continues his own way to his room, he puts Seungmin’s bag down on the bed and takes a seat on his bed across from it. He lays down, letting his muscle relax from the intense practice. Thinking of taking a shower while everyone was still practicing, seemed like a really good idea. He could use the water to clean his body and maybe give a little rest in his worked up mind.

  


Finally, a moment to fill his day. Hyunjin gets up, his eyes landing on the bag in front of him. That damn annoying peace of a notebook causes him a headache. Thoughts flying through his head that he should just take a look in it. He shakes his head causing it to bump into the ladder of the bunk bed. ‘’aish..’’

  


As if the pain cut his head in two pieces. He could be dead right now if he wouldn’t be more careful. Hyunjin sighs probably more then he should and does another attempt to leave his bed. Never in his life was the color black so attractive in his eyes.

  


What if he would only peak in it? Just one page, even if it’s not about yesterday’s even and would put it back again. Seungmin wasn’t here anyways, none was. Hyunjin had the dorms to himself. Seungmin wouldn’t know if Hyunjin looked inside his stuff since he doesn’t know where the older would put his things and how.

  


The visual nods and gets of the bed. He walks carefully to the bag as if it would run away on little feet and escape out of the room back to Seungmin. Or the door would open up by his one and only crush, Seungmin, he would be fucked and could say goodbye to their friendship. Just one page would do the trick, just one, not two, just one.

  


Hyunjin sits down besides the bag, grabbing the corner of the diary carefully with his fingers, pulling it out of the bag. He flinches when the diary suddenly flies open. Apparently the lock had been removed and not put back together. Was this a sign from above? Hyunjin didn’t nesacerrly believe in god, this moment was like a coin flip.

  


His feelings would either be encouraged or be destroyed by some words on a piece of paper. A secret peace of paper that holds his life on those thing lines from the page. Hyunjin gulps, noticing how his hands start to shake only lightly. His nerves were starting to kick in, or maybe his adrenaline? He should stay alert in case someone else comes inside. Hyunjin needs to be ready to throw the diary back in the bag at any second.

  


Making his mind clear on what he should do, Hyunjin moves his legs over each other sitting crossed legs on the bed. He takes another deep breath. Before he knew what he was doing, his brain already send the message to his fingers to open the diary on the very last written page. Without thinking another second was Hyunjin already reading the page as if his life depended on it, which it actually was.

  


_**29 april | 2020 | Written at 2:23 am | My bedroom**_

  


_Dear Diary.._

  


_Tonight something awful had happened. I didn’t think breaking a mirror would cause me actual bad luck, I thought it was a fake story but now I am not sure. Maybe checking my hair with wet hands from the shower holding onto a tiny mirror is a bad idea huh.._

_Because tonight, was our game night where we always play several games with our members but since we are all above 18 now, manly because we couldn’t celebrate Jeongin’s birthday._

_Jeongin.. I really hope that kiss doesn’t bother him. Everyone likes Hyunjin, that is a fact. All my hard work on flirting with him, him actually letting in on my personal space while I am such a troublesome human being with it.._

_Sigh.. what are these feelings..? Why am I crying? Why am I so frustrated that Hyunjin had to peck his cheek.. why didn’t spin the bottle much faster? Why didn’t it land on me..? Maybe it is what the mirror wants.. 7 years of bad luck.. watching Hyunjin 7 years with Jeongin.. I…_

_I need some sleep and pray to god to bear my feelings for 7 years more.. because I can’t stop loving my hyung.._

_Hyunjin snaps out of his though when he heard the sound of water colliding with paper. He looks down the page where his own tears apparently were leaking through. Seungmin isn’t angry at him, he is not mad, he is not any of those.._

  


  


‘’Seungmin loves me’’

  


Hyunjin quickly wipes his tears away, why was he crying? This was the best thing he had every read in his entire life. Even the many books he read because of his role model Jinyoung, didn’t describe the relief and glory that went from his chest. He should find Seungmin and fast, maybe confront him today, the sooner the better right? If he actually can get a relationship with him, then there was nothing to worry about anymore.

  


Hyunjin smiles to himself when he closes the diary but at the same time, a shiver goes down his spin when his door room opens with none else then Seungmin in the door frame. The main dancer turns white for a split second. There was Seungmin, standing in front of his room, hairs still slightly wet from the training with an angry look on his face. Oho.

  


Hyunjin wanted to say anything just anything but Seungmin’s angry tone in his voice made his world stop for a brief moment. ‘’What do you think you are doing with my Diary!?’’

  


Seungmin stepped forward to Hyunjin, snatching the item out of his hands, desperately clinging it to his chest with his arms, stepping back. The picture somehow pains Hyunjin to see, he had to get this situation under control. ‘’Don’t tell me you actually read it you jerk! This is something private!? Why can’t you keep your hands from someone else stuff just because it’s free for you!?’’

  


Seungmin rages on without giving Hyunjin any space to interfere. ‘’You like that don’t you!? I goddamn trusted you with my bag, asking you kindly to bring it to our room, but this only makes more sense to my why I shouldn’t trust you with other people or my own belongings!’’

  


_‘’Seungmin”_

  


‘’No not Seungmin! You are an untrustworthy person! and I have to deal a few more years with you! How can I possible trust you again?’’

  


_‘’Seungmin.’’_

  


‘’Do you even understand how hard it is for me to-’’

  


Seungmin wanted to continue and throw his feelings out to Hyunjin but his words got silenced with the older his lips. Hyunjin was kissing Seungmin, something the younger always longed for. It was finally happening, every emotion switched to something else, angry became happiness, despair become hope, he relaxed under the touch of Hyunjin’s lips against his own.

Seungmin let go of his Diary, the item falling between them on the ground, as he brings his arms around his cursh. Hyunjin smiles when he feels Seungmin finally kissing him back, encouraging him to lay his hands on his hips. The main dancer does so and bring Seungmin against him, deeping their kiss more, letting their tongues dance around each other, taste one another.

As time goes by, Hyunjin feels Seungmin ease up in his hold, air became a need for their lungs now they were kissing for a while. Taking charge only carefully, breaks Hyunjin the kiss to look down at his favorite maknae. He explained everything through his kiss, his words and his feelings.

‘’I had to make you silent in one way Seungmin’’ The younger blushes, hiding his face against Hyunjin’s neck. ‘’You wouldn’t listen to me and you were avoiding me every since yesterday night’’

Hyunjin brings his arms around Seungmin, wiggling them together in a soft rythme form left to right. ‘’Yes I read your diary, and I know it’s personal, and that I am very bad for reading it, but it made me realise my crush loves me back and I love you Seungmin, I don’t want Jeongin, last night was just a game’’

He looks down to Seungmin who slowly moves his eyes up to face him a little. ‘’So I was wrong…?’’ He carefully ask in his vulnerable state. An emotional Seungmin is something you experience rarely. Hyunjin could only smile more with how open Seungmin was at the moment. ‘’Yes very wrong. Because I like you Seungmin, I even love you’’

Hyunjin eyes watch how Seungmin’s started to sparkle with hope. ‘’No mirror can stop me from asking this question’’ He took a breath. 

‘’Will you be my boyfriend?’’

Never in his life nodded Seungmin his head so fast and flung he around Hyunjin’s body. ‘’Yes!’’

Hyunjin laughs, quickly catching Seungmin so they wouldn’t fall on the ground. The next thing they decided to do was going back to the practice room and announce to the others they had a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more Skz one shots will come in the future  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> I need some more stays on my profile too.
> 
> My badly written minsung  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951260
> 
> My decent changlix  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884574


End file.
